


Lost Love

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha Wynonna Earp, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Sister Wynonna Earp, F/F, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Protective Wynonna Earp, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Waverly has amnesia after an attack on her pack, Wynonna tries to protect her by keeping herself and Nicole away from her but Nicole finds it difficult.Will Waverly remember?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is my latest one-shot
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Waverly was fixing up the fence, Homestead farm had been her family for generations and now it belonged to her, she ran the place alone though due to her sisters determination to keep away from it, it had been 5 years since Waverly laid eyes on Wynonna ever since the oldest Earp packed her bags and walked away from her, hammering the last nail in Waverly finished fixing up a new fence, the last thing she wanted was for the horses to get out, grabbing her tool kit Waverly made her way back to the house, slipping the gloves off and setting them on the tractor, Waverly carried the tool kit back inside the house and set it on the floor.

Waverly made her way over to the kitchen and she grabbed a bottle of beer, the last of her chores were finished up and now she just wanted to relax, taking a swig if her beer Waverly fell into the couch and grabbed her book, she began reading from where she had left off, turning the page she began to read the book when she heard a car pulling up outside her home, closing the book Waverly got to her feet and she made her way to the door, opening the door Waverly froze up when she saw the most beautiful redheaded woman in a Sheriff’s outfit at her door.

The Sheriff smiled as she removed her hat “Miss Earp” she greeted “Sheriff Haught” she introduced.

 _‘Haught… of course it is’_ Waverly thought to herself before smiling and she took the sheriff’s hand and shook his gently “Nice to meet you” she replied “I assume you’re the new Sheriff everyone is talking about?” she asked.

Sheriff Haught nodded her head “I am… the names Nicole” she said.

 _‘Nicole Haught… I like it’_ Waverly thought to herself “Waverly” she replied “Is there a problem?” she asked.

Nicole shook her head “No problem, I was passing and wanted to stop by and introduce myself” she said.

Waverly smiled “Well it’s nice to meet you” she said, Nicole beamed at her “Well… have a goodnight ma’am” she said as she put her hat back on and she headed back to her car, smirking as she felt Waverly’s eyes sliding over her body, getting into the car Nicole drive away and Waverly was left alone with her thought, heading back inside Waverly returned to her book, It was around midnight when she heard movement outside on the porch and Waverly let a small smile lifted on her face as she got to her feet and made her way over to the door after setting the book down, opening the door Waverly stepped outside and she smiled as she looked at her midnight visitor who had been paying her a visit every night for the past 2 weeks.

Waverly closed the door and she sat down beside the red furred wolf turned it’s head and licked her cheek, Waverly giggled as she ran her fingers through the fur as the wolf licked her face, running her fingers through the dark red fur Waverly smiled as she snuggled up to the wolf beside her, the wolf was far bigger than any normal wolf, standing tall this wolf practically came up to her chest, it was a hulking beast of a wolf.

Waverly leaned in and rested her head against the wolf’s side “Why do you keep coming… who are you?” she whispered, it had been 2 weeks since the wolf first appeared outside the homestead, at first Waverly was afraid because of the sheer size of the wolf but the wolf turned out to be very gentle towards her and very protective, whenever Champ came around trying to force himself on Waverly, the wolf would always come to her rescue, one time Waverly had even fell asleep against the wolf’s side and when she woke the following morning, she found herself in bed tucked in under her blanket and the wolf was laying on the floor watching the door.

Looking up at the stars Waverly closed her eyes and drifted into a pieces full, the wolf turned it’s head to Waverly who had fallen asleep, slowly the wolf faded and in it’s place was a very naked Nicole, the new Sheriff of Purgatory who had popped by to introduce herself to Waverly, watching Waverly sleep Nicole shifted about but remained careful as not to wake Waverly up, gathering the young Earp in her arms Nicole carried Waverly upstairs and laid her down in bed.

Once Waverly was tucked in Nicole’s ear twitched as she picked up a noise outside, sniffing the air Nicole let out a heavy sigh and she made her way back downstairs, grabbing a coat off the hanger to wrap around herself, making her way downstairs Nicole stepped outside and she found herself standing in front a dark furred wolf.

Nicole stepped out onto the porch “Hello Wynonna” she greeted.

Slowly the wolf shifted and in it’s place was… Wynonna Earp.

Wynonna walked inside and grabbed a coat that belonged to her, slipping it on and wrapping it around herself she inhaled and smelled her sister on her coat, she knew Waverly had a tough time after she had walked away but Wynonna thought it was the best, Wynonna zipped her coat up as she glared at Nicole “I told you to keep your distance from her” she snarled.

Nicole shook her head “I… I can’t help it Wynonna” she said “She’s… she’s my wife” she said.

“Who doesn’t remember, she doesn’t remember you and she believes that I abandoned her” Wynonna reminded her “She doesn’t even know she is a shifter”

Nicole folded her arms “Well let’s face it, you did abandon her” she threw back.

“I did it to protect her” Wynonna argued “We were being hunted, and that explosion is the reason…” she shook her head as she choked back a sob “That explosion… took her memories, that bomb was meant for me… not her” she said.

Nicole nodded her head “You’re right… it was and now look where we are” she spat.

Wynonna shook her head “You blame me… I get that, nobody blames me more than I do” she stated “It should have been me… that explosion should have killed me, not hurt her” she said “But I sent her to that car, I didn’t know about that bomb… I should have known but I didn’t and because of me Waverly’s…” she shook her head to clear the tears from her eyes as her mind went back to that day.

_ Flashback: _

_ Wynonna returned from patrolling the board of the pack territory, as the pack Alpha it was her job to ensure her packs safety, in the meantime Nicole who was an Alpha who had just finished rolling about in the hay with her wife Waverly, they had just finished making love and now they were getting dressed. _

_ Wynonna returned to the pack land and she was greeted by Waverly walking out of the building with a grin on her face making Wynonna giggle at her sister’s idiotic grin on her facem Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s wait as she stepped up behind her wife and kissed her cheek. _

_ Wynonna gagged heavily “Oh god… get me a bucket” she muttered. _

_ Waverly smirked at her sister “You’re only jealous because your not getting any” she replied. _

_ Wynonna laughed “Don’t want any, I have pressing concerns like keeping those hunters off our asses” she said. _

_ “Did you find out what tripped the sensors last night?” Nicole asked, she had been on guard with Wynonna when the sensors were set off. _

_ “Nope, probably just a rabbit” Wynonna replied with a shrug “Baby girl… can you go to the car please… I think I left some files inside” Wynonna asked as she handed Waverly the keys. _

_ Waverly reluctantly pulled from her wife’s grasp “Okay” she said and she made her way towards the car, Wynonna smirked at Nicole “Aww you both are so… nauseating” she said. _

_ Nicole chuckled “Yeah well… one day you will meet your mate” she said. _

_ “Not fucking likely” Wynonna replied as she walked towards the door “I’m off to bed, see you Haught stuff” she said, Waverly walked to the car, she was only a few metres away when the car exploded and she was knocked to the ground, hitting her head hard knocking herself out, Nicole screamed as she ran over to her wife as Wynonna ran back out and ran to her sister, panic coursing through her as she cradled her sister in her arms. _

Flashback End:

Wynonna looked to Nicole who was haunted by the memory more than she was “Look… I am sorry I failed, but it’s safer for her this way” she said.

“She is my wife Wynonna, I can’t leave her” Nicole argued “I have spent months keeping my distance from her… months!”

Wynonna exhaled heavily “Are you really going to risk her life… what happens when those hunters arrive?” she asked.

Nicole tensed up as Wynonna shook her head “Look… she is safe, the talisman is keeping her wolf buried deep” she reminded “Those hunters will kill her though for simply being around her” she said.

Nicole lowered her head “I… I want my wife back” she sniffed.

Wynonna nodded “I know… but… she’s safer this way” she said “Now come on, we have to go home” she said.

Nicole looked at the door “Okay… just let me say goodbye” she whispered.

Wynonna nodded her head and she watched as Nicole made her way inside the homestead, walking upstairs Nicole stood over Waverly’s sleeping form, leaning over slowly Nicole pressed her lips to Waverly’s cheek “I love you Waves… Always” she whispered before she turned and headed out the door, Waverly moaned in her sleep but she remained fast asleep as Nicole re-joined Wynonna outside.

“Lets go” Nicole said, she was pissed off at Wynonna for making her do this but she knew Wynonna was right, it was for the best… until Waverly got her memory back, but still it hurt like hell to leave.

2 Years later:

Nicole was standing on the porch of her home that she shared with her mate, her mind going back to that terrible day where she had lost Waverly in that explosion, her and Wynonna’s friendship was never the same after that day, Nicole resented Wynonna for making her leave Waverly who had been without her memory, she was pulled out of her thoughts by her mate’s arms wrapping around her from behind, her head resting against Nicole’s back.

“What’s on your mind?” her lover asked.

Nicole turned to face her “Thinking of the day I lost you” she said.

Waverly smiled “Well… I’m back now” she said.

Nicole beamed as she wrapped her arms around Waverly “Yes you are and I am not letting you go again” she said firmly.

“Still not talking to Wynonna huh?” Waverly asked as she looked at her wife with a sad smile.

“Wynonna kept me from you” Nicole said, still resentful of Wynonna for keeping her from Waverly.

Waverly sighed heavily “Wynonna only did what she thought was right… though it was very wrong” she said.

“But still” Nicole went to argue but Waverly cut her off.

“But nothing, now are you going to stand here thinking of my sister or are you going to take me to bed?” Waverly asked with a smirk as she pulled away.

Nicole wasted no time grabbing Waverly’s hand and dragging her back inside the home.

Her mind going back to Waverly’s return.

_ Flashback: _

_ Nicole was miserable, she barely ate and barely slept since she was forced to leave Waverly but with the hunters chasing their pack, Wynonna convinced her it was the only way to protect Waverly from the, as long as Waverly remained far from her and Wynonna then the safer she was from the hunters, the talisman keeping Waverly wolf buried deep. _

_ Nicole heard footsteps coming towards her, Wynonna was looking worried “Look Haught… you need to pull yourself together” she said. _

_ “Just leave me be” Nicole muttered as she got to her feet, staggering slightly due to her weakened state. _

_ “Damn it Nicole… how long are you going to punish me?” Wynonna demanded as she began losing her patience “Waverly is safe” she said. _

_ “Safe but out of my reach” Nicole whispered “Just leave me alone” she stalked back inside when a commotion drew their attention, Nicole and Wynonna smelt blood in the air, human blood. _

_ “Did you send somebody after the hunters?” Nicole asked as she turned to Wynonna. _

_ Wynonna shook her head “No… I didn’t” she replied and soon she and Nicole made their way towards the commotion though Nicole was staggering from being so weak. _

_ Pushing their way to the front of the gathered pack they watched as a familiar brown furred wolf stepped from the tree’s, it’s fur stained with blood which explained the smell, Wynonna’s eyes widened as did Nicole’s, slowly the wolf shifted soon Waverly stood there before them naked and she looked pissed “Wynonna Earp… we’re going to have a long talk!” she snapped “Now where the fuck is my wife” she demanded before her eyes settled on Nicole’s fragile form and soon her anger was replaced by worry “Oh baby” she whispered. _

_ Nicole sobbed as she stumbled forward and collapsed into her wife’s arms, Wynonna slipped her coat off and draped it over Waverly who was cradling her wife in her arms, Waverly glared at her sister “You and I will talk later!” she stated with a growl, she was pissed and Wynonna was in trouble, she was on Waverly’s bad side which was a place Wynonna never wanted to be. _

Flashback End:

Waverly and Nicole renewed their vows when Waverly got back once Nicole was recovered, Wynonna was still on Nicole’s shit list and Waverly still had Wynonna on a time out, her heart may have been in the right place but it was still a wrong call, she thought Waverly was safe but instead the hunters identified Waverly as a wolf and attacked, had the talisman not been destroyed in the initial attack then Waverly would never had survived but she did and her memories returned.

Now Waverly had come home… and Nicole was never letting her go ever again.

And Wynonna vowed to be a much better sister… and to get her ass out of Waverly’s doghouse because let’s face it.

Being on Waverly’s bad side… sucked.

And as for Waverly… she was determined to never let Nicole out of her sight.

Now… she only just had to find a way of telling Nicole she was pregnant with her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly reveals she is pregnant and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the 2nd chapter focusing on the reveal that Waverly is pregnant.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Emily.

Waverly had been trying to find the right way of telling Nicole that she was pregnant, she and Nicole never discussed the idea of having kids with one another, Waverly knew she should have but the opportunity never arose, even after she had returned with her memories, it took Waverly some time to recover from her weakened state but now she was back to normal and more importantly she was reunited with her wife, of course Wynonna was still on Waverly’s bad side, even though Wynonna was trying to protect her; Waverly was still pissed that her sister kept Nicole from her, or at least tried to, Waverly loved Nicole with all her heart and she knew Nicole loved her, she proved it by coming to see her and standing guard every night.

One day Nicole arrived home from work, the police cruiser pulling up outside her home and she headed inside, smiling as her eyes landed on Waverly who was on the couch reading her book “Honey, I’m home” Nicole called to her wife.

Waverly looked at her and beamed “Hey honey” she greeted as she got to her feet and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around Nicole tight; Waverly’s lips were on her’s making Nicole moan into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Waverly’s hips and her hands resting on the small of Waverly’s back, breaking the kiss Nicole grinned cheekily “Now that is one hell of a welcome home” she said.

Waverly smiled which soon became a nervous expression “Uh… can we talk for a moment?” she asked as she motioned to the couch.

Nicole walked with Waverly and sat down beside her “What’s wrong… is it your memories?” Nicole asked worried.

“No my memories are fine… I just need to tell you something” Waverly said.

Nicole looked curious as she turned her body to face Waverly’s “Okay” she said.

Waverly smiled nervously as she took a shaky breath in and then out before speaking “I’m pregnant” she revealed.

Nicole was frozen to the spot for what felt like an eternity, Waverly was getting worried that Nicole was going to get scared and run away, her fear intensified though when Nicole got to her feet and stood in front of Waverly, a growl escaping her lips making Waverly’s wolf cower to the Alpha “Stand up” Nicole growled, Waverly gulped heavily as she got to her feet and looked at Nicole, they never discussed the idea of having kids before, it never came up but Waverly hoped it would happen, she just didn’t know how Nicole was going to respond to the news, Nicole stood there for a second before she beamed the brightest smile possible and she wrapped Waverly in the tightest hug possible, Waverly smiled as she clung hold of Nicole as Nicole cheered and hoisted Waverly off the floor and span her around, Waverly cheered joyfully as she clung hold of Nicole tight.

Wynonna ran in at that moment having heard her sister’s cheering “What is it, what’s wrong?!” she asked growing worried.

Waverly pulled away from Nicole and turned to her sister “I’m pregnant” she revealed.

Wynonna screamed joyfully as she wrapped her sister tight in her arms and hugged her tight “Oh my god I am so happy for you!” she said genuinely happy for her sister and her sister in law, Waverly returned to Nicole’s side and Wynonna noticed the fear in the red heads eyes so she decided to confront her later on, right now Waverly wanted to spend time with her wife so Wynonna left.

That night:

Wynonna was sitting in her cabin alone with her thought when she heard somebody knocking on the door, getting to her feet Wynonna opened the door and smiled “Hey Nicole” she greeted.

Nicole smiled “Hey, have you got a moment?” she asked.

“Where’s Waverly?” Wynonna asked as she looked around.

“She’s asleep” Nicole answered “I just really need to talk to you” she said.

Wynonna stepped aside and allowed Nicole to enter “Look Haughtcock but I am not interested in hurting my sister, so if you’ve come here looking for a quickie… I am not interested” Wynonna joked.

“Your ass maybe top shelf but Waverly’s ass is out of this world” Nicole replied “I love her and I would never betray her by sleeping with you” she said.

Wynonna clutched the spot where her heart was “Ow” she winced cheekily “Meanie” she teased before turning serious “So… what’s wrong?” Wynonna asked.

Nicole sighed heavily “I love Waverly… I really do” she said.

“Good because if you didn’t, I’d have to kill you” Wynonna replied.

Nicole nodded her head “But the truth is… Waverly and I never talked about having kids before now” she said.

“And your scared” Wynonna guessed, though it wasn’t much of a guess.

“Yeah… I am” Nicole admitted “I mean… weren’t you?” she asked.

Wynonna’s mind went back to her baby girl… Alice who was out there somewhere, giving her up was the hardest thing she ever had to do but because they were being hunted, Wynonna needed to keep her safe at all costs, and it costed her the Omega she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, her Omega was a young woman named Dani, she was a beautiful pale woman with dark hair and blue eyes, Dani was everything to her but then when Wynonna gave their daughter up without even discussing it, Dani felt betrayed and ran away from the pack, Wynonna missed her dearly, she missed their daughter and would give anything to have them back.

Wynonna nodded her head “I was” she admitted “Dani and I… we were scared” she said “But then when I gave birth… we… we were happy, scared but happy” she said before her smile faded “Until I ruined it” she said.

Nicole lowered her head “You did it to protect Alice” she said.

“I’m talking about the fact that I didn’t discuss it with Dani!” Wynonna snapped “I… I should have included her, Alice was her daughter as much as mine and I left her out of the decision” she got to her feet and stalked to the whiskey bottle on the table, grabbing the bottle Wynonna downed a gulp as a tear ran down her cheek.

“Have you talked to her… since she left?” Nicole asked as she watched Wynonna down another swig of whiskey.

“No… not since she…” Wynonna hesitated to finish her sentence “Not since she told me that she wished she never met me” she said.

Nicole got to her feet “She was hurt Wynonna” she said “People say things they don’t mean when their hurt” she stated “Waverly wished she never met me when I hurt her” she admitted.

Wynonna’s head snapped towards “YOU HURT HER!!!” she snapped, rage coursing through her.

Nicole sped up to explain “I meant before we were married, remember the argument her and I had about when she discovered I had been keeping secrets from her” she reminded Wynonna.

“Oh yeah… Shae… your secret wife at the time” Wynonna remembered, Waverly was furious when she discovered that secret, and in the heat of the argument she wished she had never met Nicole before storming away, Waverly never spoke to Nicole again until the divorce papers between Shae and Nicole were signed.

“Remember how bad Waverly felt afterwards?” Nicole asked.

Wynonna sighed heavily “What’s your point?” she demanded.

“My point is people say things they don’t mean when their angry” Nicole replied “Dani was hurt, you made a decision and you didn’t include her in making the decision” she said “Dani was angry but she still loves you” she said “Just give her time” she urged.

Wynonna looked at Nicole incredulously “It’s been a whole year!!!” stated angry, raising her voice.

Nicole jumped to her feet “Will you be quiet… Waverly is next door asleep and pregnant, I don’t want her stressed out” she said.

Wynonna exhaled the breath she was holding “I’m sorry but… I am getting worried” she said “What if Dani doesn’t forgive me?” she asked.

Nicole shook her head “She will, she just need time” she said.

Wynonna sighed heavily “I’m going to bed” she said “Look, talk to Waverly about how you are feeling” she said.

Nicole nodded her head and she left, Wynonna was left alone with her thoughts as she climbed into bed, her hand resting on the empty spot beside her “Come home” she whispered as a lone tear ran down her cheek before falling asleep.

The following morning:

Waverly woke to the smell of breakfast in bed, sitting up Waverly turned and saw Nicole standing there with a tray and a beautiful smile that made Waverly’s heart belt “Good morning” Nicole greeted with a tender smile “Breakfast is served” she said as she gently set the tray down on Waverly’s lap before laying on the bed beside her wife.

Waverly grinned “If this is the treatment I get… then I best let you knock me up some more” she said.

Nicole giggled as she looked at her wife before she became much more serious “Can we talk Waves?” she asked.

Waverly nodded her head “Sure we can talk” Waverly replied “You okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine, it’s just…” Nicole hesitated before taking a deep breath “The thing is… I’m scared” she said “About being a parent” she felt a weight lift off her shoulders now having admitted that.

Waverly smiled as she picked up the tray and set it aside, turning to her wife Waverly took her hand “It’s okay” she said “I am scared too” she admitted.

Nicole looked surprised “Really, you seem so calm though” she said.

Waverly chuckled “I may be calm on the outside but on the inside I am trembling like a virgin on prom night” she admitted.

Nicole giggled “Now that is a game we can play after” she said with a wink.

Waverly shook her head and nudged her wife gently before sobering up “Look, we’re both in this together which means we make decisions together” she said “And if we’re scared, we can be scared together” she said.

Nicole smiled as she nodded her head “Together” she said.

“Always” Waverly replied “Look, every new parent out there is afraid when they expect their first child” she said “But it will get easier… if we lean on each other, we can do it” she said.

Nicole looked at Waverly with such hope “You really think so?” she asked.

“I do” Waverly replied as she squeezed her wife’s hand.

Nicole snuggled up to her wife, her fear dissipating a lot after talking to her wife.

Soon they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

In the meantime:

Wynonna started off her morning on the internet trying to find Dani, she missed her a lot and she wanted her home, she knew Dani was angry with her and she had every right to be but it had been too long and it was time for her to come home, Wynonna got the address and left the pack land and headed into the city.

That was how she ended up here, parked outside the supermarket where Dani was doing some shopping, Wynonna was waiting patiently for Dani to leave when she spotted her, Dani was as beautiful as Wynonna remembered, her black hair curled down to her shoulder, her jeans and shirt complimenting her figure but what made Wynonna smile… was the fact Dani was still wearing the dark leather Wynonna had given to her when they were together, before Alice was born.

Wynonna loved seeing her wear that, taking a deep breath Wynonna climbed out of the car and made her way over to Dani who didn’t notice Wynonna approaching her from behind.

Clearing her throat Wynonna smiled “Can I give you a hand?” she asked.

Dani froze as she turned around and looked at Wynonna as she whispered in sheer disbelief “Wynonna” she whispered.

“Hello Dani… it’s been a while” Wynonna said.

Dani and Wynonna made no move towards one another… they just stared at one another.

In the meantime:

Nicole woke up first and smiled at her wife, resting a hand on her wife’s flat belly she whispered “You’re going to be so loved” she began “You’ll have a beautiful, wonderful mother who will love you” she said as she looked at Waverly before focusing on Waverly’s belly “You’ll have a mom that will protect you and keep you safe” she kissed Waverly’s belly before finishing “And you’ll have an aunt that will teach you how to drink and swear” she said.

Waverly spoke up as she opened her eyes “Oh hell no” she said.

Nicole grinned as she looked at her wife “Gotcha” she said.

Waverly rolled them over so she was now straddling Nicole’s lap, Nicole gently placed her hand on Waverly’s hips and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Waverly was right… as long as Waverly and her leaned on each other.

They could be great parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Would you like a 3rd chapter showing wherever or not Dani (OFC) and Wynonna make up along with Waverly giving birth?
> 
> Emily


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Dani talk and everyone gets their happy ending,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, I hope you enjoy this final chapter.
> 
> There isn't many Alpha Wynonna, lease not that I have seen so here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dani and Wynonna stood there, silence filling the space between them as they stood in the parking lot outside the supermarket, Wynonna nervously fidgeted with her fingers as she looked at Dani “So… are you going to say something?” she asked as she gazed at Dani, her heart breaking from the anger in Dani’s eyes as she glared at Wynonna.

“What are you doing here?” Dani demanded as she folded her arms and leaned back against the car.

Wynonna closed her eyes “Look… Dani I know I don’t deserve it but please, just let me say what I need to say” she pleaded.

Dani stared at Wynonna “What is there to say?” she asked, her choice cold and cruel.

“Dani… please” Wynonna was not one for begging, but Dani didn’t give her much choice.

Dani shook her head and she dumped the last of the shopping into the trunk and slammed down the lit before she walked around to the driver’s side door, Wynonna followed her and she growled, her eyes flashing yellow and Dani froze on the spot, Wynonna growled again as she pushed her alpha signature onto Dani’s omega, Dani turned around and she glared at Wynonna which such ferocity it shattered Wynonna’s heart.

“I’m sorry but your leaving me no choice” Wynonna said, she never did this with Dani before until now, she respected Dani too much to ever do this but because Dani wouldn’t give her a chance, Wynonna was left with little choice.

“Let me go Wynonna!” Dani demanded as she stood there, almost as if she was frozen to the spot.

“Not until you let me say what I need to say” Wynonna stated, she was determined to make Dani listen to her, Wynonna let Dani go once… she wasn’t going to let it happen again, Dani sighed heavily as she looked at Wynonna before nodding her head, Wynonna let out a sigh of relief and she took a deep breath “First of all… I was wrong” she said “To do what I did” she said.

Dani nodded her head “Which part, sending our daughter away or doing it without even consulting me?” Dani challenged.

“Both” Wynonna answered “We… We were being hunted and I was just trying to protect our child” she said

Dani sniffed as a lone tear ran down her cheek “I understand that Wynonna” she said “I wanted our daughter safe too, so I understand sending her away” she said “I’m angry… because you did it without even consulting me” she said “She was my daughter too!!!” she screamed.

Wynonna let a tear fall as she nodded her head “I know” she whispered “I should have discussed it… you had to make the decision with me” she said “But I made it alone… and for that I am so, so sorry Dani”

Dani choked on a sob “You… You broke… You broke my heart” she struggled to whisper before breaking down, Wynonna watched her omega breaking down into tears, sobbing into her hands, Wynonna released her from the alpha signal she had her omega locked in and she tentatively pulled Dani into her arms, the blue eyed woman struggled against Wynonna, beating her fist against her chest and Wynonna held her tighter.

Later that evening:

Waverly left her wife in bed and made her way over to Wynonna’s cabin next door to them, she had heard her oldest sister had left and went into the city so she was curious as to why, she was even more curious when she saw a car parked outside her sister’s place that she didn’t recognise, walking up onto the porch Waverly opened the door “Hello” she called softly.

Wynonna left the kitchen “Hey baby momma… you okay?” she asked as she hugged her sister tight.

Waverly smiled as she hugged her sister before puling away to look her in the eyes “You okay?” she asked concerned, she had only ever see Wynonna cry twice and that was when she gave up Alice and when Dani left, wiping the tear from her sisters cheek Waverly looked at her concerned “What happened?” she asked.

Wynonna nodded her head, she took a sip of coffee and motioned to the stairs “Take a look” she said, Waverly looked curious and she walked upstairs and opened the bedroom door, she froze when she saw Dani laying in the bed fast asleep, her eyes red and her cheeks stained with tears, Waverly’s heart shattered at how broken Dani looked so closing the door she walked downstairs.

“So… you went to see her?” Waverly stated as she joined Wynonna in the kitchen.

Wynonna nodded her head and smiled “I did” she said “Though it’s going to take time but… at least it’s a start” she said.

Waverly smiled “I’m proud of you” she said before she looked at the drinks cabinet and she saw it was empty “What the hell?” she asked as she turned her gaze to Wynonna.

Wynonna sighed as she took a swig of her coffee before speaking “Dani… Dani agreed to return to the pack, but on 4 conditions” she revealed.

“Which are?” Waverly asked as she focused on her sister.

“1st: That from now on, I include her on all decision making when it comes to the relationship” Wynonna said “Obvious reasons of course” she said.

Waverly nodded her head “Understandable” she replied, she knew Wynonna was still beating herself up over the decision to send Alice away and not included Dani in the decision.

Wynonna set her coffee cup down “2: No more heavy drinking, I got to AA meetings regularly”

Waverly smirked “Bet that condition nearly killed you” she teased.

Wynonna shook her head “Nope… it will be tough but if it means I get Dani back, I am willing to do it” she said.

Waverly’s eyes widened “Fuck… Wynonna… you’re actually growing up” she teased.

“Don’t get used to it, I’m still teaching my niece how to swear and throw a punch” Wynonna stated “3rd: That we get Alice back”

Waverly sat down and she nodded her head “Okay… and what is the 4th condition?” she asked.

Wynonna sat down and exhaled heavily “That we start from the beginning” she revealed “She doesn’t want us to carry on because of what happened” she revealed “She wants us to start fresh”

“And… your really going to take her back?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna sighed heavily “Baby girl… Dani didn’t hurt me” she whispered “I hurt her” she said, Waverly went to argue but Wynonna cut her off and continued “No… Baby girl, listen to me right now” she said firmly “When I started dating Dani, what did you say to me?” she asked.

Waverly looked in deep thought before speaking “I told you relationships were about equal respect… a partnership” she replied “You make decisions together… decision that effect your future as a couple” she replied.

Wynonna smiled as Waverly repeated her words “Exactly” Wynonna responded “When Alice was born, I didn’t discuss Alice with Dani, I didn’t discuss my decision to send her away… I made it alone” she admitted “Dani… she had ever right to be angry at me” she said.

“But we were being hunted, you did it to protect Alice” Waverly argued.

“But still… it was a decision she and I should have made together but I made it alone, I never gave her a choice” Wynonna stated.

Waverly sighed heavily “But still… she should have stuck by you” she said.

“Would you?” Wynonna asked as she looked at her sister “If the situation was reverse and Nicole did what I did… if she sent your child away after it was born without discussing it with you, could you forgive her?” she asked.

Waverly went to speak but she thought about it, she thought about what would happen if she or Nicole made Wynonna’s decision without discussing it with one another, she saw it from Dani’s and Wynonna’s angle and she knew she couldn’t deny it, shaking her head Waverly placed a hand on her belly “No… I don’t think we would” she said “If Nicole or I made that decision without discussing it… then I don’t think we would be forgiving” she said.

Wynonna smiled at Waverly’s words “So… don’t be angry at Dani for hating me” she said “I was wrong” she said.

Waverly nodded her head “Yeah… so… is Mama bringing Alice back?” she asked.

Wynonna nodded her head “Yeah, I’ve called her and told her that it was time to bring Alice home” she said “I’m planning on surprising Dani” she said.

“Are you hoping that Dani forgets the 4th condition and you can continue from where you left off?” Waverly asked as she looked at her sister.

“Yeah I am… Dani and I have been best friends since we were pups” Wynonna replied “I don’t want to start fresh… I want my omega back” she said.

Waverly smiled as she cooed “Aww Wynonna is in love” she teased.

“Shut up” Wynonna muttered, Waverly knew it was going to be a long rode between Dani and Wynonna but hopefully they can move past the pain.

5 years later:

Waverly was in the kitchen when a little girl ran in “Aunt Waverly… Bryan is picking on me!” the little girl whined with an adorable pout.

Waverly growled as she slapped the dishcloth down and turned to the little girl “What happened Alice” she asked, she was getting annoyed with Bryan who was the son of 2 new members of the pack that were constantly disagreeing with Wynonna, mostly because the boy’s father wanted Wynonna but she was mated and married which only served to piss him off.

“He keeps tugging my hair and calling me mean names” Alice answered.

Waverly took Alice back to Wynonna’s cabin, Wynonna gathered her daughter up in her arms and Alice revealed that Bryan called her names and his father laughed at her, calling her a mutt, Wynonna made sure the asshole regretted it, she tore him into a bloody mess before leaving his broken body outside the land, his son and wife were exiled from the land along with him.

Waverly watched as Wynonna poured herself a glass of coffee and took a swig, Waverly was proud that Wynonna was 5 years sober without a single drink and if Wynonna was honest… she was proud of herself too, Waverly watched her sister a moment before smiling “When does Dani get back?” she asked.

Wynonna smiled “She’s on her way home now” she replied.

It had been a long road for both Dani and Wynonna, paved with pain, anger, resentment, tears and more importantly hope for a future, Wynonna was determined to get her back and she did… Dani eventually forgave her, especially when she found out that Wynonna sent Alice to live with Mama Earp until the hunters were gone, Wynonna spent the next 2 nights locked in the cabin with Dani alone… Waverly was seriously traumatised when she went to visit her sister the following morning, she didn’t know her sister and Dani were at it like animals.

The door opened and Dani stepped in, the sun shining on her pale skin, her blue eyes locking on to her wife, still after 5 years the jeans, shirt and leather jacket complimenting the Omega’s hourglass slim hourglass figure perfectly, her once long dark hair now cut into a short bob, Dani walked to her wife and kissed her on the lips, Wynonna moaned as she wrapped her arms around Dani’s body.

Waverly groaned in disgust “Urgh… get a room” she said.

Dani smirked “It’s not worse than what Wynonna and I saw going on between you and Nicole last night in the back seat of my camaro” she said, Waverly blushed and she ran out of the house causing Wynonna and Dani to laugh, they resumed their kiss before they settled down with Alice on the couch.

Waverly returned home just as her wife and daughters walked in, the twins barrelled over to their mother and tackled her onto the couch, Waverly laughed joyfully as she held her daughters close and Nicole watched with nothing but pure love, after everything they had been through… they finally found their happy ending.

In the meantime:

Wynonna and Dani were settled on the couch together, Alice was in her room which left Wynonna and Dani alone making out like horny teenagers, Dani wrapped her arms around Wynonna’s hips and she shivered as Wynonna’s teeth sank into her scent gland, thrusting her hips Dani ground against Wynonna who moaned against the spot she had bit down on.

Finally Dani pulled away and she looked up at Wynonna “Babe… I’m pregnant” she said.

Wynonna beamed bright before she pulled Dani tight into her arms “I love you so much” she whispered.

“I love you too” Dani whispered “With everything I am” she said.

Wynonna beamed the brightest smile before she pouted and pulled away “So… does the fact that your pregnant mean sex is off?” she asked.

Dani shook her head “Nope… sex is still on” she said.

“Good” Wynonna said as she began undoing Dani’s shirt.

Dani stopped her “Why ask me that, if I remember we had sex constantly when I was pregnant with Alice” she said.

Wynonna shrugged “Well… our sex… has been kind of rough recently” she said

Dani raised an eyebrow “Wynonna… when I was pregnant with Alice, our sex was rough” she reminded.

Wynonna’s face morphed into a comical expression of confusion “Oh yeah” she replied

Dani giggled “When the gods made you… they gave you the looks but they skimped on the brains” she teased.

Wynonna growled “Oh… it’s on” she kissed Dani roughly.

Dani moaned as she wrapped her arms tight around her wife.

6 years ago she walked away in anger and 2 years ago they got married and 5 years ago they reunited with their daughter and each other.

It had been rough for them but here they were… together.

A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Please post your comments and I will get back to you as soon as I can.
> 
> Love Emily


End file.
